Because He is Her Everything
by CaskettAlways41319
Summary: Series of One-Shots that fix episodes endings for the better. Not all M but mostly. Some fluff some angst
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Castle I am merely borrowing them for fun.**

Post 47 seconds:

_Did he just decline going out for a drink? He did. Something is different. He's different. Somehow. _

Kate left the precinct with a clouded mind. The weight of the case was off her shoulders but she felt it coming back because of the declination that just occurred. She blindly drove through the streets of New York City when she found herself parked in front of his building. Maybe she could help him. Maybe there was a problem with Martha or Alexis that she could aid him in. God knows he's helped her through some rough times why can't she return the favor?

Alexander lets her in as usual and she hits his floor number. Her mind is racing. _Maybe the case hit him hard. It could be he just had a lot to think about. Maybe he just has writing troubles. Maybe he's in need of inspiration. _She stopped herself there. These kinds of thoughts often snuck into her mind when thinking of Castle. Like Lanie is whispering them in her ear. Finally the elevator dinged and she walked out stopping at his door. She took one final deep breath and knocked three times. She waited what seemed forever until the door eventually swung open. He did not look good. He looked as if he came home and crashed into his bed.

"Hey" She finally mustered taken aback by his ruffled hair and top buttons undone.

"What are you doing here Beckett?" He mumbled as he rubbed his face and propped himself against the door.

"Umm, are you okay? You didn't seem to be yourself back at the precinct. I wanted to check in and see if I could help or… you wanted to talk or something." She was trying to make eye contact with him but he seemed uninterested._ What was his problem?_

"Yeah I'm fine Beckett. Just tired. I don't really feel like doing this right now so…" He gestured to the hallway for her to leave. That struck her deep. Now she knew his problem was with her. He began to prepare to close the door but she quickly slipped her foot in the stop him from shutting it anymore.

"Will you just wait? What's your problem, you were fine yesterday and now you're pissed at me?" Now she was getting mad and she could tell his temperature was rising as well.

"Okay, yeah let's talk then." He left the door open and walked inside then turned to face her. "Let's see, where to begin? Oh okay, how's the recovery going?" He narrows his eyes at her. She looks at him and ponders his question. _Why would he ask that? _She gives up frustrated.

"Castle, don't make this a game why don't you just tell me what's really pissing you off?" She has her hands on her hips now and can't hide the anger in her tone.

"Think back Kate. The day you were shot. Lying in the grass. What do you really remember? I know those three little words did not miss your ears." He is not hiding now. He's looking straight at her. He's got her cornered.

She feels the wind leave her chest. _He knows. _Responses are racing through her head and she closes her eyes trying to form the right sentences to say.

"Castle…" She tries to continue but cannot find the words to explain the entire situation and how it is not as it seems.

"No, I get it now Kate. All these years you never got passed seeing me as a childish nuisance following you around like a little puppy. It is just Castle who cares about his feelings. I'll just go on like I never heard it and everything will be fine." He is standing a foot away from her now with dark, hurt eyes.

"Castle let me explain _everything. _I can but it needs to be all at once with no interruptions." She felt sick because of the hurt she caused him and she owed him a big explanation.

"Kate I don't want to hear about how you didn't want to hurt my feelings by rejecting me. How you knew the whole time and didn't feel the need to explain it to me _months _ago." He was rubbing his face again but she stayed close to him.

"No, Castle. I've wanted to be with you for so long now. I was damaged when you told me that. I did not want to jump into a relationship when I was so broken. If I was going to be in a relationship with you I didn't want it to be half ass. I wanted it to last and I knew it wouldn't if I pursued it right away. I wanted to be good for you. I wanted to fix myself and be ready for a relationship with you. Love you so much and it broke my heart to be away from you. I spent nights crying myself to sleep because I missed you so much. But I knew it was for the better. I knew that when I was finally in the place I wanted to be that we would be great. I want everything with you. I don't want some crappy relationship that fails after a month or two. Please, I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I promise you it wasn't you, it was me. I wasn't good enough for you. But I'm here now and I'm telling you I love you. So much it hurts to ponder how strong my feelings are for you. It scares me Rick. I am scared of how far I have fallen for you. I love you so much. Please tell me I didn't ruin it all." She had tears streaking her face now. Rick was taking deep breaths. He slowly walked up until his face was inches from hers. He brought her chin up and wiped her tears away. He never meant to cause her this much pain. "I'm so sorry. You cannot even imagine how sorry I am, I just." He cut her off by shhing her.

"Kate, it's okay. I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't an idiot and assumed everything. I just couldn't bear the thought that you meant so much to me and I was nothing to you."

"Castle you're everything. Everything to me. I can't even imagine my life without you because it hurts so much." He looks down at her with knit brows and his heart breaks for her. He then cannot hold back any longer and dips his head down until there lips meet. He holds both her cheeks, as he tastes her warm, sweet lips. Their limbs twine together as they explore each other's mouths for the second time. As he slowly detaches their lips he leads her into his bedroom.

She walks into his room and he slowly turns and begins removing her clothes. Piece by piece he leaves her underwear on then begins undressing himself to his underwear. He brings her to his bed and pulls her in so his breath is on her neck. She then relaxes and enjoys the warmth and love he offers. She is almost asleep when she hears him whisper a quiet _I love you too_.

**So let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I want to do multiple one- shots that are my fix of how episodes should end or if I should try to continue this story. I hope you all liked it and reviews are amazing!**

**-L.A.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Never owned 'em and never will. **

**AN: Post Eye of The Beholder because that episode frustrated everyone. Enjoy 3**

Kate spent an embarrassingly long time pondering what Serena said about not stealing what belongs to someone else. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. Castle belonged to her. They were meant for each other. She knew it sounded cheesy but it seemed right. They had an office relationship. Just like when Castle became jealous when Alex Conrad got a little too close it should be expected that Kate get defensive when Serena shows up and Castle takes an interest in working with her. It sounds ridiculous to her but it seems like cheating when either works with someone else. They belonged to each other. At work.

They left for Remy's and Kate couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Maybe she was ready for this. To start something with Castle. Everyday she was finding it harder and harder to control her feelings for him. She knew it could not be some half attempt. She does not want some fling, she wants forever. Which is scary but she ad to face the truth. She wants him to be it. Her one and done.

They arrived at Remy's and took their usual booth. A young waiter came over and took their orders. Castle noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of Kate and got a little mad. It was silly but he couldn't help but become territorial around her though she isn't his. How does that teenager know that they aren't dating? He dismissed the waiter right after they placed their orders.

"Castle, I'm sorry I got mad at you during the case. I had no right to, I was just being jealous. It was stupid." She looked down and her fingers that were twisted together.

"Kate, it's fine. It is exactly how it was when I got jealous of my mentee Alex. Don't worry, I'm a one-detective guy." He smiled that bright smile that hits her in the heart and she cant help but smile back.

"Thank you." Their burgers and milkshakes arrived and s=they started to devour their meals. Rick always enjoyed watching her eat. It was like watching someone do calculus or something. It was down to a science. She would start with her fries then switch to her burger for a couple bites then drink her milkshake. Then she would go back to her fries but this time with ketchup then back to her burger. He had to remind himself to eat and stop watching her. He could watch her do anything. He often wondered what she's like when she sleeps. He would love to sit and watch her sleep. By the time they finished it was well past nine and becoming colder.

Kate pulled up to Castle's apartment and let out a sigh.

"Wanna come up for a drink?" Castle asked without hesitation.

"Umm, yeah sure, why not." She parked and they walked in and into the elevator. Suddenly they both felt the electric charge in the elevator. The tension was building. Kate started taking deep breaths so she could focus. Castle snuck looks at her flushed face. Finally the elevator dinged and e let them into his apartment. He walked straight to the kitchen to make some drinks. Kate situated herself on his couch and waited.

Castle came over with two glasses of wine and sat close to her. She sipped what she guessed was over priced wine and it was good.

Kate thought of them being together again. This would be a normal night. Coming back to his place to share some wine and decompress. She wanted that.

"Castle, can I tell you something? But I need you to promise you wont interrupt me, you have to wait until I'm done." She knew this was a long shot but he needed the whole truth.

"Yeah, anything Kate, what is it?" He had a curious look on his face he was intrigued.

"I remember the day I got shot that you said you loved me. It's not that I didn't want to hear it or don't feel the same way I was just so damaged. I did not want to start a relationship with you when I was crumbling to pieces. I wanted to fix myself. For you. For us. I want and us, I've wanted an us for so long but I did not want to start it until I was 100% sure I was ready to commit to you. And I am. Now. I love you so much and I want there to be an us." She finally stopped and waited for a response. He kept quiet for a while but Kate hoped it was because he was processing it all. She felt tears well in her eyes when it had been minutes. She was waiting for him to deny her and hate her for not telling him the truth.

"Kate, I never stopped loving you. I never will. I won't lie and say that it hurts me that you lied but I can understand your reasoning. I want an us too. So bad it hurts. I just can't believe you would think I wouldn't want you when you're damaged. I want to be there for you. I want to help you put yourself back together. I love you so much I don't want you to have to do everything by yourself." He held her head then pulled her in to taste her lips. She pushed her lips onto his and snuck her tongue out to meet his. They were horizontal on his couch now and she was straddling him. She sat up and pulled her shirt up and over her head as his hands bracketed her hips. She went straight back down to his lips. Though it took him great restraint not to take her on the couch right then and there he brought her up and carried her into his room. He laid her on the bed and she crawled to the middle and he followed quickly after pulling off his own shirt. He slowly peeled off her jeans and his own leaving them in their underwear.

"Kate, you are so beautiful. So beautiful." He was in a trans from her, he had never seen anyone so perfect, and she was his own personalized angel. And by some miracle she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Finally they were an 'Us'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I wish for it.**

**AN: Glad everyone is enjoying it. I will gladly take requests of episodes you want an extended ending to. Constructive criticism is always helpful too! Enjoy 3**

**Post 5x02 Cloudy with a Chance of Murder**

_All I see when I look at him is her face. Her curvy body straddling him. Stop. Stop it Kate, you know he doesn't feel for Christina what he feels for you._

Kate walks away from him and into her bedroom knowing he's following closely. She goes straight to her bathroom sink and begins her nightly routine. She feels him in the room but doesn't look up from her face wash that she is roughly scrubbing together with her hands.

"Kate, you trust me don't you? I would never purposefully try to hurt you." She finally looked up at him. His face looked sincere and gentle. Kate felt bad for doubting him but it was hard not to when she walked in on him and Christina.

"I do trust you Castle. I do. But you can understand my view I mean Christina is a sexy, curvy woman who is known for seducing of course I'm gonna be confused and offensive when I find her straddling you. I know you don't mean to hurt me. I know you would never cheat on me but it cant be too surprising to you that it hurt me a little, right?" She looked him right in the eyes. She really cared for him. She might even love him. Just like him with Chip she is gonna get a bit territorial when someone comes onto him. The hiding part of their relationship sucks. She wishes they did not have too but there are parts she likes. The fact that no one treats them differently or knows what happens in their lives outside of work. She just wants everything to be okay.

"Good, because you are the only one I want. You are my everything." He reaches up and rubs his thumb across her cheek. He sighs and looks her over. "I like your pajamas" He smiles and she laughs and turns back to the mirror. As she begins to apply her face wash he leaves for the bedroom. She really does care for him. She doesn't want to think about what shape she'd be in if they broke up.

Once she has finished in the bathroom she walks out and finds Rick lying on top of the comforter already asleep. She sighs and stares at him peacefully sleeping. He looks younger when he sleeps. She leans down and whispers for him to undress so he is more comfortable. He grumbles and turns over. She helps him out of his button down and pants. Castle slides easily back into bed.

"You're a good girlfriend you know that?" He sighs as his head hits the pillow. She scoffs at him.

"Why, because I help you out of your clothes?" She laughs and climbs in on her own side, cuddling up to him.

"Well that too but I mean overall. You don't jump to conclusions. I like that you trust me with your heart. Trust me not to hurt you. I'm gonna try my hardest to be the best boyfriend you've ever had." He's getting tired now and she can tell by his voice drooping.

She knows this relationship is different for both of them. There is an unspoken fact that they both want this to last. For them to be each other's always. Though it scares her to think about it she knows there is a good possibility this will be her last relationship. That he is the one. They both love each other even if they haven't expressed it very much in those exact words. She likes to think he knows though. He knows she loves him even though she hasn't said it. When she almost lost him back in May even that day without him was unbearable. She isn't s strong without him. He is her rock. Her Castle.

Kate lays awake for a while pondering their future. When she gets tired enough she turns away from him and he automatically pulls her closer, breathing into her hair. Before losing consciousness she turns her head to face his sleeping mind.

"You are my everything too."

**AN: Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts and what episodes you'd like me to do. I'm considering moving this up to M but I'm not sure how good at it I'd be, so tell me what you want! 3**

**L.A.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even a little.**

**AN: Thanks for the support, I was planning on waiting to try M but once I started this chapter I didn't want to leave it hanging. Skip this chapter if you're not into it (Does anyone ever actually skip M chapter?). So anyway, enjoy 3**

Post 4x23 Always

_I quit. I no longer work for the NYPD. I'm no longer a detective. But I don't regret it. If Gates was gonna punish me for going after justice then she obviously doesn't see the situation from my perspective. That man put a bullet in my heart and she expects me to walk away? No one could walk away from that. But Castle walked away from me. Or did I walk away from him? Lanie was right. We circled for years and the fuel went out. Then my mother's case came up and delivered the final blow breaking us apart. I almost died and Castle wasn't there. God, that was the scariest moment of my life. Scarier then when that bullet pierced through my heart. Castle. _

Kate found herself walking in no particular direction as she continued to ponder the past days events. Her heart was in pieces and it wasn't because she almost died. It's because Castle wasn't there and they were over. The man got away and still she can't stop thinking about the other man that got away. He loves her and she can't believe she let him leave.

Suddenly Kate looks up and finds herself at a playground. Where the same set a swings that they sat on all those months ago are just feet away from her. When he allowed her back in even though she hurt him. Kate can't stop cursing herself for letting go of the one man that truly understood her and loved her despite her faults and scars. It was dark now as she sat on the swings hating herself more by the second.

Kate began walking but this time with an idea of where she was going. _If Castle is the man I believe him to be he will allow me the chance to explain how stupid I am. How sorry I am for choosing my personal grudge over our four-year friendship or whatever you want to call it. _Kate pulled out her phone and dialed Castle's number hoping he'd pick up. After three rings it went to voicemail.

She arrived at his apartment and Alexander let her in. As she waited in the elevator she finally tried to form what she will say to him. Honestly, she will be lucky if he doesn't slam the door in her face. The elevator dings and she walks out and up to his door and knocks four times then waits. Finally the door opens and Castle looked happy but when he saw her his face went straight.

"Beckett, what do you want?" His voice was cold and unwelcome.

"You." That was all she could muster so she took two steps forward grabbing his face and attaching their lips in a heated kiss. After what seemed to be half a second he pulled away which stung Kate a bit. _Here comes the rejection. _She thought.

"What happened?" His eyes became softer and looked worried. He's curious.

"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you." She felt the tears coming and feared he was going to turn her away. "I just want you." Nothing else mattered to her. She reached up to kiss him again but paused not wanting to start something he would end. Then a flash of lightening and his lips are against hers roughly and her back is against the door. His lips and tongue are exploring her mouth and it's all so much but not enough at the same time. His lips twist and their tongues meet in a frenzy. Then he is attacking her neck and collarbone and she has a chance to try to breath. He leaves a hot trail of kisses down to her scar, then he stops and lifts his head leaning against her own. Their scar. It's theirs. She lifts his hand and it presses it against the puckered skin. Then their kissing again but it's gentle. Their hands entwine and he starts to lead her to the bedroom.

Half way there he leans down and kisses her sweetly. He then grabs her thighs and lifts her up and she wraps them around his waist letting out a soft giggle. There mouths never detach until they are in his room and he's setting her back on her feet slowly. He grabs her cheeks and softly kisses her and she begins to unbutton his shirt. He catches on and starts to unbutton hers as well. When their ridden of their tops she goes to her knees and unbuckles his belt not taking her eyes off of him. When he has stepped out of his pants her lifts her and leans her back onto his bed. He's hovering above her as their eyes search each other's both full of love for the other. He kisses her once more then slides down and begins to unbutton her pants. Kate begins to squirm with his hands so close to where she wants them most. He slowly peels her pants off until they're both in their underwear.

Kate decides this is moving to slow and pushes Castle until they've flipped positions. Castle lets out a quiet "Whoa" when he back hits the mattress. She smiles and quickly kisses him then sits up. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and throws it to the other side of the room. Castle then sits up and reattaches their lips. He holds her hips and pulls her back down and under him regaining control. His hands wander down to her underwear and he hooks his thumbs in them and pulls them down slowly. He is dazed by her smell and obvious arousal. He can't help but taste her. She is his drug. As he nips at her clit he pushes a finger into her. She's tight and he hears her groan. Speeding up and adding another finger he can tell she's approaching the cliff fast. She then stops him and looks him in the eye.

"Together." She says in the quietest tone. He can't help but bring her lips to his and she groans at the taste of herself. Her hands travel south and slowly pull his boxers off. He finally kicks them off and they assume their previous position.

"Protection?" He says looking at her dark eyes.

"I'm on the pill." She thinks she hears him mutter "Thank God" but she can't be sure. He kisses her softly and begins to enter her. It has been the better part of the year since she has had sex and feels it immediately. Though she didn't get the best view before she doesn't need one now. She feels how big he is and is sure she has never been with someone this big.

"Are you okay?" He senses her twinge of pain and immediately pauses his intrusion.

"I'm fine it has just been a little while. I'll be okay just keep going." She's breathy now and can barely form sentences. He continues until he is fully sheathed inside of her. He stays there for a bit reveling in the fact that this is finally happening. "Castle, move. Please." She whispers and he pulls out most of the way then slowly pushes back in which evokes a groan from both of them. He continues this a few more times until speeding up. They establish a rhythm with her meeting him thrust for thrust until she is comfortable. She then flips them so she is on top. She sits up and begins and fast rhythm that has both of them panting. Rick reaches up and tweaks her nipples and that only causes her to drop all her force onto him, which almost has him finishing. They're both very well experienced and their stamina is well built up. Before they both lose control and end it she slows down and leans down to kiss him. Their mouths explore each other's as she circles her hips around him.

"Kate, you are so beautiful." He holds her face in his hands and kisses her deeply.

"I can't imagine my life without you Rick. This past day was unbearable without you. You mean so much to me. You are my rock. My solid ground." He sits up and she wraps her legs around him still inside of her. She has tears coming down her cheeks and he wipes them away.

"Kate, it's okay. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you always." He kisses her again then turns so he is on top of her. He begins a slow rhythm again and she tightens her legs grip on him. Once their back to it he deepens his thrusts pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

"Oh, God. Rick, yes, yes. Harder, keep going. Rick, yes." Words are spilling out of her mouth begging him for more.

"Kate, God, you're so tight. I'm almost there please tell me you're with me?" He looks her in the yes and she nods. He does two more quick thrusts then pulls almost completely out and slams back in sending her over the edge and her muscles clenching around him sending him over the edge with her. He pumps a few more times as she rides her orgasm to the end. He tries to not crush her but she turns and is now on top of him with him getting soft inside of her.

"That was… Indescribable." She pants trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah. Mind blowing." She rolls off of him and he curls up behind her wrapping an arm around her. She lets out a sigh of relief and hugs him closer. Tired from the past days it doesn't take long for them to succumb to sleep with only each other on their minds thinking the same thing.

_Finally._

**AN: Let me know what you think. Don't have much experience with M and It's hard for me to compare it to other writers. Also let me know if you'd prefer M or not or maybe a mix of both M and K-T. Reviews are love!**

**L.A.M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Or nah.**

**AN: So this is a common one but oh well I want to do it anyway. I'm having it be like her first night so the case isn't solved. So it's not really a post ep but whatever. Oh and this one is M. I'm not even gonna add in the whole "leave if this isn't your thing" because nobody actually doesn't read it. Should I just change the rating of this fic or nah? Let me know. Oh and it's my birthday so here is my 18****th**** birthday present to you. Enjoy 3**

Post 2x18 Boom!

_She could've died. Easily. I thought she was dead. I don't think my heartbeat has ever been faster; it felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest. I didn't think twice about going into her fire-inhabited apartment. Does that say something about me? About us? I care for her; I don't want to see her get hurt. That's normal though. Even if I do have more than normal feelings for her it's not like she feels the same way. I hope she doesn't still see me as an annoying tagalong she can't seem to shake. I wonder if she's okay. She almost died. Maybe we should've talked more. I wonder if she's still awake. _

Castle had been lying in bed for the better part of an hour with only one individual on his mind. He couldn't shut his brain down. Wit everything that has happened in the last 48 hours how can he be expected to fall right into a peaceful slumber? _She can't be asleep. _He decides and crawls out of bed aiming for the stairs that lead to her room careful to skip the creaky one.

Once he is face to face with her door he ever so slightly turns the knob and pushes the door open. He sees the bed made and a light under the door of the bathroom. He doesn't hear running water so he assumes she's getting ready for bed. He boldly walks in and seats himself on a plush chair and waits.

_She's taking forever in there. Maybe I should check on her. No, she could be in her underwear. Or naked,_ small part of his brain whispers_. Stop. _He can't think of her naked right now.He is genuinely worried about how she is taking all of this.

After what seems to be a half-hour he hears water sloshing. _Oh, she was taking a bath, good thing I didn't walk in. _He begins to prepare himself hoping she won't be mad he is in here. Another five minutes goes by and she walks out with a big white, plush towel enveloping her slim body.

"Castle? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" A worried expression covers her face and he stands.

"No, nothing is wrong" He can't seem to form words and he looks down at his hands.

"Theeenn what are you doing in here?" She questions still standing in the same spot she was in when she first saw him.

"Kate," He takes a couple steps forward, his brows knit together, "are you sure you're okay? I'm not okay and I'm not the one who had their apartment and life blown up today. You almost died." He had the sweetest look on his face and her heart melted a bit. The truth was her mind was heavily clouded. The adrenaline lasted most of the day but now it had died of but she wasn't ready to sort out her feelings and worries. The case was her top priority and she can't get weepy over a couple of burns. Yeah her apartment blew up but that's replaceable. No permanent damage was done and for now she was gonna go with being thankful she did _not_ die.

"I'm fine Castle," She began to give him a piece but he cut her off.

"Yes, I know 'I'm fine' is printed on your forehead, but come on Kate. You almost died. Anyone would get shaken from that, even tough, badass detectives like you. I'm not here as your partner… I'm here as your friend." Kate thought over his words and felt her eyes cloud with tears but bit them back.

"Okay, I'll talk but I'm not as bad as you think." She took a seat on the corner of the bed, still in nothing but the towel, and took a deep breath. "Yeah my apartment blew up. Honestly it scared the living shit out of me. You know how people say their life flashes before their eyes? That did happen to me but not in the sense you'd think. I didn't think of past events I thought of future ones. I thought of everything I still haven't done in my life. All the things I'd regret not doing if I died. I thought about my mother. Do you realize how frustrated she'd be with me if she knew how many days, months and years I put into her case? She'd say, 'Katie, don't waste your time on me. There is nothing that can reverse death. Live your life don't waste it on something that can't be changed.'" Kate allowed a tear to fall at that. "Of course I want justice and I believe I will get it someday even if that day is years from now. But anyway then thought of you. Let's face it I was a bitch at first and yeah you were kind of a tool but I shouldn't have judged you so harshly. After a while I should have accepted that maybe you are a good man earlier. You are a good man, Rick. You're an amazing father and son. So I'm sorry for that first year." She looked up and smiled at him. Castle was already smiling touched by her words.

"Kate, when that apartment blew up I have to say even my life flashed before my eyes and I wasn't even in there. But what you were saying with regrets. I don't want any regrets. Kate, you are an extraordinary woman. When I saw your apartment blow up all I could think about was how terrible it would be if you died before knowing how much you mean to me." They were both standing now and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Castle, you mean a lot to me too. I don't see you as an annoying guy I can't get rid of. You're more than that. We're more than that." She reached up and touched his cheek. He finally made eye contact with her. Holding gazes he reached up and held her face pausing. She slightly lifted onto her tippy toes and he pulled her up the rest of the way attaching their lips. They stayed there for a while just with their lips touching until his tongue met her lips asking for permission. She granted and then they started moving. Their tongues tangled and he pulled her close, the towel still locked around her body. He detached their lips and descended down her neck placing open-mouthed kisses, his hands resting at the small of her back.

"Touch me Castle." She whispered her eyes closed as she locked her hands around his head pushing her fingers up his hair. He pulled up looking into her eyes, she nodded. With that he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and lifted her until she could lock her legs around his hips. She resumed kissing him as he laid her on the bed. At this point she could feel the towel coming loose. Kate wiggled a bit until it wasn't hiding anything anymore. Castle started his way down stopping at her left breast and enclosing his mouth around it. As he sucked and licked he brought his hand up to palm her other breast. After a while he finally continued down leaving the hand touching her other breast. He could smell her arousal and felt himself harden at the thought of him doing this to her. Making her feel this way. He tentatively licked and became slightly light headed from the scent. He continued his ministrations before pushing one finger into her earning a loud gasp. He pumped a few times before adding a second finger and nipping at her clit. She arched her back and lifted her hips causing him to push them back down. She groaned and he quickly pulled his hand out and had it clasped over her mouth before she could gasp.

"Kate. Alexis is just down the hall, I need you to be quiet." He whispered sincerely. She gave him a nod and he moved back down and resumed his torture. After another minute she was close to the edge again. Castle forced and third finger in and quickened his ministrations which pushed her off the cliff moaning. She pulled the pillow over her head to muffle herself. After she finished he slowly pulled his fingers out and glided up beside her.

"Castle, you are amazing." She kissed him before he could respond tasting herself on him. She glanced down and his straining erection and smiled. "Your turn." She slid down grasping his manhood and began to move her hand up and down. He tried to stifle his groans. She would be the death of him. With his eyes clamped shut he felt her mouth take him in. She continued until he hit the back of her throat. It took all his concentration not to finish embarrassingly fast. She began a steady rhythm that had him clenching the sheets and begging for self-control. When he couldn't take it anymore h pulled her off and gave a look of _that's enough _and she smiled at him.

Kate forfeited being on top allowing him control. Before continuing he looked her in the eye and whispered a question, "Protection?"

"I'm not on the pill," She said sadly because this meant waiting for him to get a condom. Fast as light he hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. Not fifteen seconds later he emerged with a plastic square. When he reached her she took it from his hands and ripped it with her teeth. She looked him in the eye as she slowly rolled it onto his ever-growing erection. He leaned down, kissed her softly and pushed her back until he was right as her entrance.

"Are you sure? Kate, I don't want regrets in the morning. If we do this. I'm not letting you go." He gave her a heart-warming smile and she touched his cheek.

"Castle, I have never been more sure about a man in my life." With that he kissed her again and grasped his manhood. He slid it through her folds and then gently began to enter her. She was tight. Tighter than most women he had been with. Once he was halfway in he pulled back until he was almost out then pushed all the way in. God, this woman was going to kill him.

"Oh God, Castle. You're so big." Her arms were wrapped around his neck and eyes shut tight. It had been quite a while, longer than she'd care to admit and he definitely wasn't anywhere near small. He gave her time to adjust and then she encouraged him to start moving. "Move, Castle. I'm ready." He kissed her one more time before pulling almost all the way out and pushing in but not with all his force, not wanting to hurt her. She groaned and locked her legs around his waist. He started a rhythm with his thrusts getting stronger and stronger. It smelled of their arousal in the dimly lite room and they ere getting high off of it. They were _finally _doing this. "Castle, harder. Please." She gasped into his ear and he took that as a sign to not hold back. He was now using all his force to slam into her and they were both quickly approaching their end. Castle moved one hand to her breast massaging it and pinching her nipple, which made her moan, and then he continued south. When he had reached her clit he began circling it.

"Come on, Kate. Let go. I've got you. Come on, baby. Come." And with his words and final thrust she shattered in his arms, her muscles like a vice around him milking him and pushing him over the edge. After a few more thrusts they were silent except for their heavy breathing. They stayed like that a while until he began to roll off of her but she rolled with him ending up on top with a wicked grin.

"Think you can go again, Rick?" She grabbed another condom off the nightstand, removed his and quickly slid on another. She lifted and slammed her body down onto him taking him deeper at this angle. Rick had just finished and already he felt himself grow hard again inside of her. She put her hands on either side of his head and began riding him hard. Rick held onto her hips for dear life helping her along. With this angle her breasts were right above her face and he couldn't help pull her down and attack them one at a time. She had to muffle herself when he lightly bit her nipple then let it go with a pop. She then sat up and began short but strong thrusts with him meeting her for each other. Suddenly he grabbed he hips to stop her and lifted her off of him laying her down on her front.

"My turn for control." He whispered and one minute she is empty and wanting him and the next her is plunging deeper than ever into her. Her face was planted into a pillow as she muffled her scream of pleasure. "Oh yeah, that' it Kate. You like me in control don't you? Being completely at my will." He began long, strong strokes and before long he felt her clenching and knew she was close. That only made him speed up and before long they were tumbling off the edge again.

Wrapped in each other's arms and totally spent they knew tomorrow they would have to talk. About this. About them. What this means. Rick worried she wouldn't want a relationship but given their conversation felt optimistic she felt for him what he felt for her. But whatever happens tomorrow is a new day. Yet it will be so different because of what happened today. They both fell asleep with blissful smiles knowing that whatever comes there is no regrets.

**AN: Okay, there ya have it. I'd love feedback on this chapter because I'm not sure how I feel about it. Reviews are always welcome!**

**L.A.M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN: So as you can see I switched this to M for obvious reasons. I'll let you know which chapters will be M though. So yeah. Enjoy.**

Post 6x18 The Way of The Ninja

Kate wasn't really upset about the geisha thing. It was more about her worrying they'd have a boring marriage. Since the beginning they had definitely not been boring. Kate allowed herself to think back to the beginning, _God; we were like teenagers back then. Not a case went by when it didn't end with us in bed. How did we ever get any sleep? Back then it seemed I could never get enough of him. We would never get tired of each other. _She didn't think it was too different now. Yeah they weren't having sex every single night but that's a good thing right? If they did it would seem that their relationship is based off of just the sex, that they can't just be with each other. They didn't have to have sex to have a good time. Kate was just as comfortable reading next to him in bed then turning off the light and cuddling until they fell asleep. Then why was she afraid everything would change just because they both have a little ring on their left hand?

"Hey, you still up?" Rick walked in interrupting her mid thought. She looked up and smiled at her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't even look at him without smiling. She prayed this wouldn't change.

"Yeah, I'm not too tired." He stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed with her. She was in a big shirt and panties, which was her usual sleep attire along with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Through Castle's she looked just as sexy now as when she is all dressed up ready for a date with him. He prayed that wouldn't change.

"Maybe, we could stay up just a little longer." He mused leaning in to capture her lips softly. She sighed and enjoyed his lips molding to hers. She felt butterflies in her stomach until he pulled away looking for an answer.

"I'd love noting more but do you think we could talk first?" She was sitting cross-legged now and looking down at her fingers twisted together. He tried to meet her eyes but she avoided his. He realized this must be something serious.

"Kate, if this is about the geisha I am truly sorry. I promise you I wasn't there for anything but new leads. I would never ever have the desire to go there. I'm sorry I was trying to talk myself out of a corner earlier. I was trying to justify it when I should've just apologized. I'm never going to get bored of you. Even in marriage we will continue to be amazing. I promise I won't get lazy with being romantic with you. I've been in more than a few relationships so I've seen it all and I can promise you whole- heartedly I have never, ever felt what I felt for you with any other woman. Not even close, I didn't even new I could feel this way until I met you. I promise you for the rest of my life you are it. You have ruined me, I can't look, want, or feel attracted to any woman because all I see. Its like everyone else is a blur and I need glasses but when I look at you you're crystal clear. I just love you so much. I can't even imagine," He stopped looking down with watery eyes. Kate already had streams of tears down her face. She lifted his head and hugged him. They both have such a strong hold on each other that they don't even realize.

"Castle, I know. Trust me when I say I feel the exact same way. I want you to know that I would never ever intentionally hurt you, I love you so much. I don't doubt our future. I promise I don't. I'm just so scared. What if I can't do it?" She couldn't stop the tears now no matter how much Castle wiped. He pulled her into his lap and tried to quiet her tears.

"Kate, you're going to be an amazing wife, I know it. I know it seems scary and worries you but I promise you it will be amazing. The rest of our life is going to be amazing. Please, have faith in yourself, you will be the perfect wife." He looks deeply in her eyes and kisses her temple softly; it truly breaks his heart when he sees her cry. It's like her tears are acid on his heart, he cannot bear it. She finally looks up and him with tear filled eyes.

"Castle, it's not that I'm doubting myself as a wife. What if I can't be a good mother? What if I'm not good enough?" New tears stroll down her face and he olds her cheeks.

"Kate, when the time comes you will be a great mother. It takes time to adjust but I promise you will get the hang of it. Motherhood grows on a woman and I know it will change you but for the better. We're not jumping into anything though. We can wait as long as you like, until you're ready." She finally stopped crying and rested her head against his shoulder. He finally relaxed and leaned his head against the headboard.

"We've already jumped." She barely whispers and she puts something in his hand and when he looks down he can't form a thought. He sees the little pink plus sign but can't comprehend it. "Please say something." She finally says looking up at him. He meets her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He says with a slight smile. "You're pregnant!" He hugs her and can't believe what has happened. He pulls away and looks at her stomach.

"Castle, I'm only seven weeks along I'm not showing." She laughs and smiles because she is so happy that he's happy.

"I don't care. Hey baby, I'm your Daddy, I just found out you're in there. Now I guess I have to share Mommy." His lips are right against her bare stomach and she runs her hands through his hair. She can't help the new tears that come down her face. He is talking to their child. There is a microscopic human being inside of her. "Don't worry, you have an extraordinary Mother. I cannot wait for you to be born so I can see who you look like more. I hope you get your Mother's strength and beauty and my funniness. You will be a perfect blend of us both. I love you, I've known about you for all of two minutes and I love you so much. You and your Mommy are so important to me and I cannot express how much I love you both." He slides up and kisses Kate. "God, I love you. Thank you." He kisses her again and she smiles back.

"I love you too, so much. Thank you, for giving me this. I could never, ever do this without you." They turn and cuddle close facing each other.

"Wyatt." Castle says softly.

"Little early for names, don't you think?" She asks looking at him in the darkness.

"Zachary." His eyes are still closed imagining their child with the names.

"Assuming it's a boy?" She raises an eyebrow even though he can't see it.

"Lily." He says with a slight smile.

"Hmm, that's pretty." She now closes her eyes too, imagining. "Georgia." She says softly and smiles because they're actually doing this.

"I like both. Joanna."

"Hmm, maybe for a middle name."

"Lily Katherine Castle." He says softly.

"I like that. Zachary Richard Castle." She smiles as she says it.

"Ohh yeah, I like that."

They continued this for another hour until they both finally fell asleep wrapped in each other arms. They had come so far yet their journey was just beginning.

**AN: Yeah, let me know whatcha think. I would love to do a separate fic like this but honestly that's a big commitment and I don't know If I could do it haha. Anyway, reviews make my day so drop one for me to brighten my rainy day (Yes, it is raining as I type now). **

**L.A.M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada**

**AN: Sorry this took a few days but I've been busy with summer stuff and all. So yeah, this one I was inspired by some other fics dealing with one almost losing the other. Reviews would be awesome. Enjoy.**

**Post 5x08 After Hours**

She couldn't bring herself to let him go, to bring her fingers even an inch from his body. From the moment their bodies collided to when he let them into his apartment. The whole ride back to the precinct then to his loft she was fighting the tears that threatened to release. What would she have done if they had killed him? The moment that it became a possibility their fights seemed to be nothing. She prayed they'd be able to fight again, because then at least he would be alive.

Since they started this relationship Kate hadn't really put that much thought into how much he means to her. Of course he means a lot but she hadn't realized how much she depended on him until tonight. She got a taste of her life without him those days back in May but she had also been dealing with her mother's case. He hadn't said 'I love you' since they began this but he didn't need to. She knew, she could see it in his eyes when he smiled at her or when they woke up next to each other. It was there. Maybe even in her. Could he see it in her eyes too?

"Kate?" Castle yanked her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that?" She pushed her hair behind her ear and walked towards him in the kitchen.

"I said, do you want to eat the dessert now since we didn't get a chance to eat it earlier?" He was pulling them out of the fridge already, looking at her.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." They both took a seat at the counter and began eating the delicious dessert Martha had prepared. Jim and Martha had left the precinct shortly after they had arrived. After a little paper work they left for home, exhausted from a very long, tiring night.

After cleaning up from their dessert they wandered into the bathroom preparing for bed. Castle repeatedly caught Kate staring at him seeming to just be thinking. After multiple times in the bathroom he finally questioned it.

"Beckett I promise I won't disappear." He continued to rinse his toothbrush and put it back in its designated cup before finally turning to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess tonight really did get to me." She looked down at the white ceramic counter top. "Castle, before tonight I didn't really realize how important you are to me. Not that I didn't think you were important it's just I didn't realize _how _important you are. Now that I have the chance to think about it, God, does it hurt to imagine you being gone in the blink of an eye. It physically hurts to think about that. Castle I cannot lose you." She finally met his gaze with tear filled eyes. She felt bare and vulnerable just having confessed all of that but trusted Castle to comfort her.

"Kate, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you'll have me I'm sticking around." Castle reached up and cupped her cheek softly, wiping away a tear. "Kate, you are just as important to me. Trust me when I say it kills me to think about the danger you're in every single day. You mean so much to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. But I'm promising you now that I will do all that's in my power to stay here with you." He brings his other hand up to her face and pulls her in to meet her lips. It's soft and subtle as they explore each other's mouths and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Castle, I know I can be stubborn and hard-nosed and," at that he cut her off.

"Kate, I know you, you don't have to explain yourself. Tonight's dinner was… Rough to say the least but look at them now. They just needed something in common. Yeah they're from different worlds but that's okay. Maybe we're creating a world of our own. All I know is that… I love you… So much that it hurts. I know you already know that though. We just need to believe in ourselves."

"Castle,"

"You don't need to say it back, I promise. I don't need to hear it until you know you're ready. I know it doesn't mean you don't care. I know how much I mean to you. So, on that note, bed?" He smiled and she reflected that smile. Her heart felt warm. She could not be happier with where their relationship is. She dares to look into the future with him. Moving in, marriage, a house… Children. That scared her most of all. She had never given much thought to marriage let alone children. Would she even be able t be a good mother with how screwed up she is? Thinking about Castle holding a newborn melts her though. He'd be an amazing father, he already is. With that thought she kisses her boyfriend and follows him into his big bed. He snuggles up behind her in bed and she lets her body mold to his like a missing puzzle piece. She sighs in contentment. She could get used to this. Being here with him. Becoming apart of his life. He whispers 'Goodnight' and she returns it and gives him a final kiss before they both let sleep overcome them.

**AN: Sorry this one was sort of short. Let me know what you think. I'd love suggestions of episodes you guys want to see. I had a hectic couple of days but I think I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**L.A.M.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Haha**

**AN: So no one is forced to read this. If you find you don't like the fic or my writing then its simple, don't fucking read it. Constructive criticism is welcome but I'm probably gonna stop writing this fic if people are posting if people are being rude. So on that note here is the next chapter. I'm gonna say this again for those that are hard of hearing DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. Oh and this one is M. So yeah. Enjoy.**

Post 4x22 Undead Again

Kate pondered her partnership with Castle her entire drive home. A few days ago he seemed cold and distant but after confessing her walls coming down he seemed heartfelt. She prayed this mended their relationship since it had been extremely rocky lately.

She walked through her front door and went straight to the bathroom to change into her crop yoga pants and a t-shirt. The night was humid and she was ready to relax with a book and wine next to an open window. Twenty pages in and her phone rang, she checked the clock, 10:47, _who's calling so late?_ She thought. She reached her phone and saw it was Castle, which gave her stomach butterflies.

"Castle?" She questioned.

"Hey, Kate! Glad I caught you, so, I have a favor to ask but feel free to say no." He had a cautious tone.

"Sure, what's up?" She sat herself on her couch.

"So, that zombie make up will NOT come off. The funny thing is that tomorrow I'm getting my picture for the Nikki Heat book and I'd prefer not to look like a zombie. You're a girl though…" He paused a bit.

"Excellent observation skills Castle." She teased back.

"Well, Alexis' make remover has only made it worse so I was wondering if maybe you had some that would work better?" She could picture him biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut praying for her help. She chuckled a bit.

"Umm, yeah. Be here in twenty?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Kate, I'll be right over." Over the past few years she realized she really likes it when Castle calls her _Kate. _The way it rolled off his tongue was melodious.

Kate tried to prepare herself but what could she do? She settled for waiting on one of her stools at her kitchen counter biting her nails and pretending to be interested in the emails she's reading on her Mac.

After twenty minutes of answering two emails she heard three soft raps on the door. A smile spread across her face but she quickly composed herself as she answered the door. When she swung the door open she nearly jumped at the sight on Castle with the black, brown and red make up spread _all _over his face.

"Looking good, Castle." She cracked a smile and the stood aside for him to enter her domain.

"Ah, yeah. I'm pretty sure the cabbie drove ten miles over the speed limit to get me out of the car as quick as possible."

"Okay, let's go straight back into my bedroom, my bathroom is attached to it." She pointed and started their journey through her apartment. He followed without a snide comment about her trying to get him into her bedroom. Once they reached the bathroom she rummaged around pulling out her high quality make up removing products. "So, I'm going to try this scrub first and hopefully that will get the bulk of it off but if there's still residue I can use this face wash to get the rest off." She proceeded to squirt the scrub into her palms then began to rub her hands together.

"Do whatever it takes I just want this stuff off my face for good." He chuckled a bit. As she was about to apply it to his zombified face she realized without her heels she doesn't have a good angle at his face. To fix this she hopped up onto the counter and began her work.

After spreading the scrub on his face she went to work with a washcloth. Fifteen minutes had gone by and she has gotten the better part of it off.

"Okay, rinse your face and I'm gonna start with the cream." She instructed him.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted her then bent over the sink to begin washing his face. Kate sighed loving these kinds of moments with him. The ones that weren't spent chasing killers or studying a murder board for hours. The ones that consisted of little talking and just being in each others presence. "Okay, all rinsed." When he came back up she noticed he got some of the front of his hair wet as well. He noticed immediately and pushed it back giving him a bad boy look that Beckett loved. Without saying anything Kate started to apply the exfoliating cream to his five o'clock shadowed cheeks. She could feel his eyes boring into hers.

"Castle, what are you looking at?" She questioned without taking her eyes off of his cheek.

"Nothing, it's just… You're really beautiful. I've never had this close of a look. You're eyes are gorgeous, your skin is perfect and you even have this vein in your forehead that comes out when you're really concentrating. It's cute." She chuckled a bit and thanked him. Once she moved up closer to his eyes she found it harder to avoid them.

"Castle come closer I need a better angle." He stepped into the V of her legs and she let in a slight gasp, praying he didn't hear it. _Half- way there_ she told herself. She really missed him when he worked with Slaughter even though it was just one case. She finally realized how happy he made her. How much it hurt to see him with another detective. After that case, yes she let him feel guilty but she had a newfound appreciation for him. "Castle," She finally spoke up, "I'm glad you're my partner. I just mean, you're a good partner, I'm happy I got stuck with you." She smiled a bit and he returned one.

"Me too, Kate." They finally locked eyes and felt her heart burst with love. Her wall was down. She knew that this was the final push she needed. Wordlessly she reached her hand up to caress his now clean and smooth face. Kate took a breath and leaned in the last couple inches to attach their lips. His were warm and soft, she felt his tongue against her lips and she granted him access to her mouth. Without thinking Kate wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking their kiss. Rick's hands began to move from the middle of her back down. Kate quickly broke the kiss to pull off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra. Rick did not hesitate in pulling his shirt over his head and reattaching their lips. He finally lifted her off the counter and walked her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom before setting her on the bed.

Kate felt the bulge in his pants and knew she wasn't going to last so they better get going. She reached down and began pushing at her yoga pants. Castle caught the hint and moved to kneel on the ground to help her. He slowly removed the yoga pants and saw she had a green thong on.

"Kate, you're going to kill me." He wrapped his hands around the back of her knees and jerked her forward until he butt was barely on the bed. She gasped as she felt his nose and mouth where he wanted it most. She couldn't help the moan that escaped as he shed her of the thong and began working her clit. She was able to wrap her legs around his neck and he pushed a long, thick finger into her. He nipped at her clit as he pumped in and out until he added a second finger. She was tight and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Kate was seeing stars at this point and struggled not to grab Rick's head and hold him there forever. She felt a twinge of pain when he added and third finger. It had been the better part of a year since she had _been_ with anyone and felt it now. With one more swipe of his tongue Kate crashed over the edge seeing bright spots and clenching her legs against him. He worked her through the waves of her orgasm until she hit the ground.

Rick snaked up to her and kissed her, so she could taste herself. She groaned and smiled at him.

"That was amazing." She said dazed. Once she got her bearings she flipped on top of him and began on his jeans. Smiling seductively at him she tugged them down and pushed her hand into his boxers searching for his bulge. When her hand wrapped around him she kissed him and then proceeded to rid him of his pants.

"Protection?" He gasped barely being able to form a coherent thought. 

"I'm on the pill." She pumped him a couple times before slowly sliding him into her. Once fully sheathed she felt more than a twinge of pain. She pumped slowly a couple times getting used to him.

"You okay?" He questioned bracketing her hips. He saw her eyes shut tight and wanted to make sure she wasn't in too much pain.

"I'm okay, you're just big." She smiled and lifted up before taking his dick in faster and leaning over him. She began a fast speed with him helping her along giving her encouragments.

"Oh yeah, Kate. Keep going. You're so beautiful," She leaned down and kissed him. He took that opportunity to flip and tem before slamming into her. She cried out and wrapped her body around his and he pounded into her with all his strength.

"Right there, Castle. Faster. Harder." She panted out into his ear, meeting his every thrust. Before long she felt her orgasm approaching and hoped he was riht behind her. "Castle, I'm almost there." She gasped.

"Me too, baby." He hit harder. "Come on Kate. Come for me. Let go. Come for me baby." With his words that she fell in love with in her ears she crashes over the edge screaming his name. She feels him follow shortly after spilling into her. She swears they were one being at that point. She's never felt closer with anyone else. After riding out the effects of their orgasms He pulls out of her and lays a kiss on her forehead. "Kate, I love you." He says looking into her eyes.

"I know Castle, I love you too." She kisses him. "So much." He smiles and almost feels like crying. He's waited so long to hear that. He wraps her in his arms and after a while hears her breath steady and knows she's fallen asleep. Castle prays that when morning comes there will be no regrets because she is his Always.

AN: All mistakes are mine. I wanted to post this before I leave for a trip so I didn't have time to edit. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Check out my other story The Start of a New Life.

L.A.M.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nopppee.**

**AN: Glad peeps are liking it. Think I'm gonna head into some episode that their already together. I don't know about other writers but season 4 post eps are tricky because it takes away from the story if you leave out the whole ordeal of Kate hearing Castle say I love you but on the other hand it's hard to rewrite that whole scene of them both explaining themselves. It's a hassle but I love season four so. Yeah. I'm still gonna do ssn 4 but I may leave out that whole convo like I did last chapter. Whatevskies. Enjoy.**

Post 5x14 Reality Star Struck

_Seriously? Kate's in there probably putting on some sexy lingerie for me and I'm fucking stuck in these cuff links. Damn it why won't they come off! Oh shit she's coming._

Kate walks out in a little black number she bought the other day. She had been strolling the streets of Manhattan when she came across a small lingerie store she had never seen before. Twenty minutes later she walked out happy with the surprise she got for Castle. She had never worn much lingerie just because it never really came up. She figured he'd rather she be naked. She finds Castle struggling with his cufflinks. She smirks when he looks up worried until his face melts into arousal when he sees what she's wearing.

"Kate, if you don't helps me out of these I might spontaneously combust." Kate laughs but doesn't say anything as she walks over and is able to quickly get the cufflinks off. Castle quickly shrugs his shirt off and leans in to kiss her. Kate quickly dodges his lips and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Castle you got the drawer now use it." He huffs and whines at her like she's his mother. He quickly picks up his shirt and stuffs it into the drawer before stripping off his pants and boxers in one sweep before stuffing them into the drawer too. He does a quick turn to find her sitting on the bed innocently. He saunters over and kneels between her legs pulling her chin to his and attaching their lips. She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. She grants his tongue access and he pushes her up onto the bed until he's covering her. He finally pulls away to get a good look at her carefully laced body.

"I like this, you should where this more often. It should just be normal clothing for you." She chuckles and runs her hands through his hair.

"Really, you want me wearing this to work, interrogate suspects in it maybe?" She muses trying to get a rise out of him.

"Hmm, no definitely not. Maybe just at home, you can interrogate me in it." He leans down and kisses her again. She took this opportunity to flip them so she straddled his obvious erection.

"Happy Valentines Day, Castle." She says, her mouth an inch from his but eyes locked. She locks their lips and he sits them up and begins to take off her lingerie. Once her top half is exposed he takes a breast into his mouth and swirls his tongue. She grips the back of his head and holds him their, moaning. He gives the other one the same attention and Kate begins to get anxious. She shuffles off the rest of the lingerie and finally, finally sinks down on his erection. They both moan in unison when he's fully sheathed inside of her. She smiles and begins moving, pushing him back down onto the bed, hovering over him.

By now they have gotten sex down to a science. They both know exactly what the other loves and what makes them squirm. Kate learned quickly Castle loves having control over her but also to be controlled by her. He likes the quickies in the morning whether in bed or the shower but what he loves more is taking his time with her and making it last. He knows she likes to be in control but really loves to be controlled. He knows she likes spontaneous sex. She likes it when he grabs her randomly and they make love in that very spot be it the kitchen counter or his desk. They both love having sex but it's deeper than that. It's the connection. How they become one.

Kate has set a punishing rhythm now, lifting up and dropping down heavily with him meeting her. He's holding her hips hard enough to bruise but she doesn't seem to care or notice. Castle knows she's getting tired and slows her movements. He instructs her to get on her hands and knees. She complies and he grabs her hips and pulls her until his erection is against her butt. She moans when he slams in unannounced. He looks up and sees them in the mirror. He leans over and grabs her breast, kneading it.

"Kate, watch us." He whispers and her eyes meet his is the mirror. "See how in synch our bodies are." She moans as he pounds harder into her body watching them through the mirror. He knows she is close and increases his pace and reaches down to her clit. He circles her clit and she arches her back meeting his thrusts into her.

"Yes, God, Castle harder. Don't stop. Yes, yes. Fuck, Castle." She breaks and her muscles clench around him milking his orgasm and pulling him in further. He thrusts a couple more times until they're both spent, playing on the bed.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kate." Rick curls Kate into his arms and kisses her chestnut hair. She sighs and lets his body embrace her making her feel complete. Making them one.

**AN: Just a quick chapter before I go to bed. Hope you enjoyed it I love the established Caskett stage. Really fun to write. **

**L.A.M.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Castle**_** in any way, shape or form. **

**AN: Okay so this one is a little weird. I just wanted to write about the Hamptons in 5x04 Murder, He Wrote. Enjoy.**

4x05 Murder, He Wrote

After five minutes of unloading Kate's things from her car and loading it into Castle's car they were finally off on their first getaway. They didn't feel comfortable calling it a vacation since it was only for a few days. Nevertheless they were both eager to get the weekend started.

Kate had jumped at the idea of spending a weekend at Castle's second home in the Hamptons. He brought it up shortly after Alexis officially moved in at Columbia. Kate guessed his home was beginning to be too quiet he needed something to get his mind off of his fledged baby bird and empty nest. They had never really had much time for just the two of them with no chance of murder, friends, or family getting in the way.

Before they even got out of the city Castle broke out the car snacks he had packed. Snack mix, sour patch kids, potato chips the whole shebang. Kate rolled her eyes at first but it didn't take much convincing for her to dive in as well.

"So should I be expecting extravagant or humble when we get to the house?" She looked over at Castle who was picking out his favorite sour patch kids while trying to focus on the road.

"Hmm, well from a rich persons point of view it's humble but from others it's probably seen as extravagant." He tried to down play it. She guessed it would be much nicer than she expected but she hoped she has some idea of how big it would be.

The rest of the ride was pleasant and Kate began to unwind her tightly bound detective brain. It felt nice, not having a case to solve or paperwork hanging over her head. She sighed, she could get used to this. Especially being with just Castle. No Espo, Ryan, Gates, and although she loves them, no Alexis or Martha. They had not really had a stretch of alone time since they started dating. There was her place but that never lasted more than a day. Being alone with him for days is new territory but she is ready. She's not scared but extremely eager.

Suddenly he slowed the car down and pulled into a driveway that led to the most extravagant house she's ever seen. Kate lets Castle come around and open the door for her.

"Oh, my goodness Castle. So, ah, you rich or something?" She jokes and she sees the cute smile he puts on, amused.

"Well, I'm not James Patterson rich but I do okay, come on I'll show you around." Kate agrees and follows him into the house. Just then a flash of jealousy burns through her at the thought of other women getting this tour. She knows their relationship means so much to him but that doesn't dwindle her sadness. She knows she is different from the other girls who have gotten this tour but it still hurts a bit thinking he could be using the same lines.

As they wonder through the house Castle regales her of all the remodeling and redecorating. She puts on a smile for him but still cannot tame the jealous monster inside of her.

When they reach the back door Kate stops and attempts to think through her jealousy but then Castle calls her back to Earth and she joins him outside. She blindly follows until Castle again calls after her.

"Yeah, It's spectacular Castle." Kate begins taking another look at the extravagant home.

"And is that a problem?" He questions trying to pull out the true reason she seems distant.

"It's just I can't help wondering how many other girls have gotten this tour." She reveals truthfully. She's found herself telling him the truth about her feelings ever since they began this intimate relationship. She knows it won't work without honesty even if she is naturally a guarded person.

"Right, well I'm not gonna deny that I've brought other women up here but… None of them were you." He takes her hand and suddenly she feels her heart melt and can't help but smile up at his genuine face.

"You wanna go and check out that pool?" He smiles and her and she can't help but let out a laugh as he leads her to the pool.

After they've completed the tour Castle suggest they start cooking dinner with the supplies he requested his housekeeper buy prior to their visit. Kate agrees and they begin preparing lasagna. Once they pop it into the oven Castle refills their wine glasses and they go out to the porch to relax for a bit. Before she's two steps out the door Castle pulls her back by her left hand and pins her between himself and the door.

"I like having you here all to myself." His lips are only a couple inches from hers and she's feeling dizzy. "Knowing I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want." He drinks her in before meeting her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He brushes a lock of hair behind her right ear then his eyes lock onto her lips. "It's so different. I'm still getting used to this relationship let alone having you here all alone. We don't have to tip toe around like at the precinct. We don't have to plan our schedule around when my mother and Alexis are home. It's just us." He finally leans down and softly kisses her lips. She attempts to deepen the kiss by wrapping her hands around his neck and holding him there as their tongues duel. When they depart they cannot take their eyes off each other. Kate pushes him into the nearest porch chair and straddles his hips. He gladly helps her onto him by bracketing her hips and reaching his neck up until she leans a bit and their lips meet. Her hands go back to his neck and his reach up to her cheeks holding her face while keeping her hair out of the way. Kate rocks her hips and feels Castle grow harder underneath her and she smiles into the kiss.

"So how private is your property?" She barely gets out as their drug hazed eyes meet.

"No neighbors for half a mile each way." He says.

"Good." With that she pulls her top off and his hands immediately touch her exposed sides and he drinks in her image. She resumes their kissing and begins unbuttoning his blue shirt that brings out his eyes. Once he's ridden of his top he reaches down to her pants and is barely able to focus enough to unbutton them. She slowly peels herself off of him and stands to begin pushing her tight pants down revealing lace panties. Once she has them off she goes to her knees and begins to unbutton his own. As she inches them down he takes in a deep breath and she gives him a seductive smile through her ashes.

Once they are both in their underwear she unhooks her bra and drops it to the floor. Castle's eyes are glued. No matter how many times he sees her naked he'll never get enough. Every time is like the first time. Once she slips her panties off she climbs back on top off him and they inch his boxers down.

"We don't have a condom." Castle states looking at her trying to be as serious as possible.

"I know even though I'm on the pill we've been using condoms just to be extra careful but Castle it's okay. I'm willing to risk that less than 1% to feel all of you." With that he reaches one hand to her cheek and pulls her down for a sweet kiss. He truly loves this woman with all of his heart. She smiles when they break apart and looks down at his fully erect penis and gets butterflies in her stomach just like every time with him. She goes up on her knees and he guides his dick to her entrance. Their eyes meet as she slowly lowers herself allowing his tip to penetrate her giving her immediate pleasure and she has to focus so she doesn't close her eyes and revel in the feeling. She immediately feels the difference without the condom and she's guessing he does too from the look on his face.

Once she stretches to his length his hands travel her sides and brush the undersides of her breasts. She sighs and begins a slow rhythm, up slowly then fast down. Castle urges her on telling her how beautiful she is and how good she feels. Their pulse rates are high not only from the sex but from the chance of getting caught also. They have never had sex outside but Kate knows they will make it a regular occurrence when they are occupying Rick's second home.

There's no talking, only the sound of their harsh breaths. Their eyes are locked and love is reflected between them. They're both so exposed, vulnerable. But they're not worried or scared because it's them. They don't have any reason to think the other will hurt them. After was could've been minutes or hours Rick can feel Kate fluttering around him and knows she won't last much longer. He reaches down and applies pressure where he knows she wants and needs it. Kate arches her back at the ministrations of his fingers and Rick knows he'll never find a more beautiful person on the entire planet. He loves her like he has never loved anyone in his whole life. There is no coming back from her. There will never be anyone else. He finally feels her crash over the edge and her body is clinging to his until finally he bursts inside of her making her feel whole. Rick holds her, letting her know that when she falls he is there to catch her, Always.

A/N: I am so very sorry this took so long. I had a very busy month with packing, then leaving for college and I have now been here for almost a week and start classes tomorrow. I do not know how much free time I will have once school starts but I will try my best to have another chapter up within a week. Hope you enjoyed.

L.A.M.


End file.
